


A Gilded Cage

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrows are generally thought of as harbingers of bad luck or good luck.  Omen bringers and soul catchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gilded Cage

Title: A Gilded Cage  
Day/Theme: February 19, 2013. Why waste time on the sparrow?  
Series: Witchblade (TV)  
Character/Pairing: Kenneth Irons, Ian Nottingham, Sara Pezzini

* * *

 

Sparrows are generally thought of as harbingers of bad luck or good luck. Omen bringers and soul catchers.

A sparrow enters Kenneth’s dream.

It flies inside his house and alights upon the grand piano near the fireplace. He reaches out and catches it in his hands. It doesn’t try to fly away but stays still and mute.

It’s so small; his fingers hold it in place while his other hand brushes its feathers. He looks in its eyes and sees Ian, his servant-assassin, sometimes his lapdog.

He looks around and sees a gilded cage. He places the sparrow inside and it starts to chirp for its mate. The door is shut and the lock clicks in place.

Kenneth smirks. He knows it’s only a matter of time until Sara comes to him. He’ll use Ian to get the Wielder and when she is in the palm of his hand, he’ll hold fast and make her sing for him. Use her and make her dance to his will.

All it takes is Ian. Ian to draw her in the gilded cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://devon380black.livejournal.com/49383.html


End file.
